que sera de este sentimiento
by Valentina tij
Summary: espero que les guste , la historia aquí escrita es real, trata de mis días de secundaria, realmente este primer capitulo es una introducción a lo que espero sea una mejor historia, pues en este momento, nada esta realmente escrito y todo puede pasar. ya han pasado mas de 8 años desde que termine de estudiar secundaria, pero es una fase que realmente me marco en muchos sentidos.


Empezare por lo poco o mucho que recuerdo de los días de secundaria, cuando según mi memoria de corto plazo, aun no lo conocía, o por lo menos no tan bien como en un futuro lo hice. Un día cuando me encontraba ya en segundo año, a la maestra se le ocurrió que era buena idea realizar el clásico cambio de lugares de los alumnos que cursábamos en ese salón, yo en ese momento estaba en una fila, que si bien no sé si estaba ordenada por número de lista, estatura, o simplemente como dios nos dio a entender, para mi entre más atrás era mejor. Estaba muy nerviosa por el lugar que me fuesen a asignar, en mi mente solo estaba el pensamiento de rogar a los cielos, que pasase lo que pasase no me tocara un lugar donde me rodearan personas a las cuales mi presencia no les era muy grata, por así decirlo, pues estas personas solo buscarían degradarme, por decir lo menos. Yo a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba cursado secundaria, se podría decir que no tenía ninguna real y autentica amistad, que estuviese conmigo pese a los momentos complicados. Más bien yo era un ´´bichito´´ raro, pues aun que lo había intentado, aun que había puesto todo de mí, simplemente ninguna persona ´´cuerda´´ quería siquiera hablarme, o por lo menos no, si no lo favorecía de algún modo, o simplemente no era para su ´´diversión´´.Admito que en ese entonces tenía un carácter más impulsivo del que tengo ahora, y que en ocasiones era excesivamente latosa, pero lo cierto es que actuaba así ya sea por miedo y temor o como un intento desesperado de entablar cualquier tipo de relación con quien estuviese cerca. Para que me entiendan un poco más, del porqué de mi actitud, o mi miedo que podría parecer un tanto dramático o hasta exagerado, les contare que durante mi fase de primaria, yo estuve cursando en un colegio privado y en una escuela pública, y pese a ser ambientes muy diferentes, realmente no difirió el uno del otro en cuanto a la relación con mis compañeros de la escuela, puesto que en ambos lugares encontré más o menos los mismos tratos por parte de mis compañeros. Si me pongo a pensar las cosas desde mi punto de vista actual, si, efectivamente, si, yo era muy rara, era un bichito raro, pues al parecer hacia cosas que muchos de mis compañeros no, a mí por ejemplo, me gustaba mucho leer, y dentro de lo que cabe me gustaba estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones, también me encantaba jugar con muñecas, nunca jamás me dejaban salir de mi casa sola a jugar en calle, cuando a la mayoría de los niños y niñas que yo conocía si los dejaban, yo generalmente estaba en casa, jugando con mi hermana o mis primos, que son menores que yo, por lo que hasta cierto punto siempre he sido muy infantil, en comparación con mi edad. Otra cosa que recuerdo de cuando estaba en los primeros años de primaria, es que cuando conocía o entablaba alguna conversación con alguien nuevo siempre le preguntaba si quería ser mi amigo, o juntarse conmigo para platicar y jugar; pero valla, realmente esa actitud me acarreo muchos problemas. Por alguna u otra razón simplemente a mis compañeros nos les agradaba, pese a que nunca les faltaba al respeto o nunca dije nada contra ellos, ellos simplemente parecía divertirles el hecho de molestar a otra persona. Si, se sentía feo, horrible, ese sentimiento de soledad, que generaba el que los demás te rechazaran, el que no quisieran estar cerca de ti, que no quisieran ser tus amigos o que ni siquiera quisieran estar en el mismo equipo de trabajo que tú, el que te ofendieran, te maltrataran, se divirtieran a tus expensas, te difamaran, o hasta llegar al punto de las agresiones físicas grabes. Pero pese a todo ese tipo de situaciones, que bien parece sacado de alguna película de terror, encontré amigas, que como luego dicen, contaditas con la mano, estuvieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y que pese que han pasado los años, ellas siguen estando cerca de mí, me siguen apoyando y al día de hoy las amo, y las protegería con todo lo que tengo, pues ellas estuvieron conmigo, cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Al momento de ingresar al primer año de secundaria yo tenía miedo, pero a la vez mantenía una mente positiva. Me decía a mí misma que esta era una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde cero, que todo estaría bien y que ponto tendría muchos amigos. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver varias caras conocidas de las escuelas primarias en las que había estado antes, y no eran precisamente las personas que más hubiese querido ver, sin embargo haciendo caso de mí positivismo, yo simplemente me centré en buscar y encontrar mi lugar en esta nueva escuela. Primer año de secundaria, se puede resumir a difamaciones, perdida de él que creía mi mejor amigo hasta ese momentos, traición de alguien que creí era buena amiga, confabulación de compañeros, y hasta lesiones físicas, todo en ese orden. Se podría decir que fue el año más problemático que había enfrentado, tanto que repercutió sobre mis calificaciones, pero sin entrar en detalles, fue en ese entonces donde me sentí más sola. Con todas esas experiencias previas, claro que, estando en esa fila, esperando que me asignaran mi asiento, me sentía intranquila, y hasta asustada, yo solo pedía que el destino se apiadara de mí.


End file.
